Mouri l'endormi se réveille
by Dagron
Summary: C'est toujours pareil. Je me reveille et on me dit Bravo Mouri! Tu as encore résolu l'affaire avec brio! Oui mais voilà, le mystère que j'aimerai résoudre moi, c'est bien celui là. Oneshot.


_A chaque fois c'est pareil...  
Tout d'un coup je me réveille, et on me dit "Bravo Mouri! Splendide déduction!"  
... Et même si j'en profite bien, un jour...  
J'aimerai bien résoudre ce mystère-là, moi.  
_  
**Mouri l'endormi se réveille.**

C'est un jour comme un autre. Le mioche est en cours, et Ran de même. Vaquant à mes occupations habituelles, soit me tourner les pouces en attendant qu'un client vienne, je me surprends à penser à l'affaire de la veille. Cela arrive parfois... Quand il n'y a rien à la télé d'intéressant, quand je n'ai pas envie de regarder une énième fois le dernier enregistrement montrant ma star préférée, d'écouter les courses ou de boire. Boire... Non, il est trop tôt dans la journée pour boire de l'alcool. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est du café. Et c'est d'ailleurs en m'en faisant une tasse que cette idiote pensée me vient...

Juste avant de "résoudre" cette affaire hier soir, j'avais aussi bu du café. Une grande tasse de café, très fort... Et pourtant, je me suis assoupi, comme à l'accoutumé, pour déclarer la vérité sur l'affaire... Une vérité qui à mon réveil s'est envolée, me laissant confus, écouter les acclamations des témoins de mon show.

Je sais, je sais... Tout le monde ne réagit pas au café de la même façon, mais en général quand moi j'en bois, je ne m'assoupis tout de même pas dans la minute qui suit! Et j'en ai passé des nuits blanches et tardives à en boire du café, tout en surveillant un suspect, une maison douteuse... J'ai une certaine expérience lorsqu'il s'agit de caféine...

Mes résolutions d'enquête, mon show du Mouri l'endormi... Serait-ce vraiment un désordre psychologique?  
Est-ce qu'à chaque fois, tout d'un coup, la vérité me saute aux yeux et décide de me les fermer, de peur que je m'en souvienne? Mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant?

Je suis capable de résoudre une affaire tout en restant conscient. Je suis assez confiant dans mon expertise personnelle pour ne pas avoir besoin de sombrer dans l'inconscience, de laisser je ne sais quel subconscient ou fantôme parler à ma place...

Serai-je devenu médium sans m'en rendre compte? C'est étrange... Pourquoi cela ne m'est-il jamais arrivé pendant que j'étais dans la police? Pourquoi ce phénomène n'a-t-il commencé que dix bonnes années après que j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon agence?

Peut-être devrai-je aller voir un prêtre... Mais non. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on m'exorcise de ce démon, s'il existe! L'agence n'a jamais aussi bien marché, on parle de moi dans tout l'archipel. Enfin je suis un père dont ma fille peut être fière. Enfin on me témoigne du respect...  
Mais à quoi sert ce respect, si ce n'est pas à moi-même que je le dois...?  
Argh. J'en ai assez!

Mais à quoi d'autre pourrai-je bien penser?  
Je prends ma tasse de café, je m'assoie à mon bureau... Ouille, c'est chaud. Je rumine mes pensées, en regardant les papiers étalés devant moi... Demandes d'enquêtes, maintenant résolues... Rapports de police... Lettre de remerciements... Et même des factures que j'ai encore à envoyer... Tous ces papiers me rappellent mon occupation, ma situation si particulière de grand détective qui ignore lui-même comment il résout tous ces mystères... Même le journal que j'avais acheté pour les courses hippiques tiens! Sur la première page, un petit encadré: "Mouri l'endormi résout le meurtre du diplomate." On voit une petite photo de moi, prise après la résolution. Je m'y vante, je baigne dans leur adoration... J'y cache ma peur...

Oui. J'ai peur.  
J'ai peur qu'un jour ce don du ciel, cette veine démentielle ne disparaisse aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparue. J'ai peur de ne plus m'endormir pour ce tour de magie qui se fait à mon insu, de ne plus avoir la possibilité d'essayer de comprendre... J'ai peur que cela reste pour moi à tout jamais un mystère irrésolu.

Hah! Quel grand détective digne de ce nom laisserait une énigme sans solution? Mais voilà, je me dis toujours "peut-être que certaines énigmes ne sont pas faites pour être résolues... Peut-être vaut-il mieux laisser ce mystère en paix." Ce n'est pas comme si je laissais un criminel échapper à la justice en délaissant cette quête... Bien au contraire!

Mais est-ce vraiment vrai? Est-ce que les déductions de "Mouri l'endormi" sont toujours correctes?  
N'en pouvant plus, j'ouvre un de mes tiroirs pour en sortir une vidéo. J'allume la télé, je branche le lecteur, et j'appuie sur lecture... L'émission commence. C'est l'enregistrement d'une déduction en directe, diffusée dans tout le japon. Je me souviens de cette affaire... On n'arrivait à rien, et puis tout d'un coup le mioche me tire par le bras vers un débarras en me parlant de Yoko... Et lorsque je me réveille ensuite, c'est justement pour tomber sur elle, venu me féliciter pour cette résolution dont je ne me souviens pas.  
Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois que j'ai regardé cette cassette... A chaque fois que je pense à mon somnambulisme et que je me retrouve seul, invariablement je la sors, je la visionne, me demandant qui diable est cette personne qui parle d'assassinat sans cligner d'un cil.  
Quant à la résolution en elle-même, j'ai beau faire tourner mes méninges, je n'y vois aucun trou, aucune erreur... Une résolution parfaite, confiante... A la limite de l'insolence. On y verrait presque une joie insouciante, celle d'un expert qui fait une démonstration de son art, celle d'un enfant présentant sa dernière réussite à ses camarades...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus. Le téléphone sonne, une enquête m'attend. Si c'est Mouri l'endormi qu'ils trouveront ou seulement ce bon vieux Kogoro, seul le ciel saura.

_C'est drôle, mais maintenant que j'y pense, dernièrement...  
J'ai toujours une drôle de sensation dans la nuque avant que cela n'arrive...  
Un petit picotement qui me dit:  
"Ca y est! Tu peux dormir, Mouri l'endormi prends la relève..."_

C'est une enquête assez simple, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois me laisser aller... Mes pensées de ce matin sont bien suffisantes pour me rappeler ce que j'étais avant l'apparition de Mouri l'Endormi. Une loque. L'ambition et la confiance en soit ne sont pas suffisantes pour résoudre une affaire...

Et c'est une bonne chose, car, à force de regarder les indices sous tous les angles, je me rends compte que ma première impression était fausse. Étrangement ma première impression est souvent fausse... Il me suffit de lire les journaux pour m'en rendre compte.

Enfin, je résous l'affaire, le client est content, je prends mon dû et je rentre, satisfait. Je n'ai pas eu à sentir de picotement aujourd'hui, et j'en suis bien fier. Je commençais à oublier ce sentiment, cette sensation de satisfaction, récompense d'un travail bien fait... dont on se souvient.

Peut-être devrais-je célébrer cette petite victoire? Et si je faisais un tour au bar du coin? Mais non... J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce soir, j'ai envie de fêter ça avec Ran et le môme. J'ai bien une pensée pour Eri, mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses sarcasmes gâcher la soirée. Je ne suis pas d'humeur assez humble ou victorieuse pour la supplier de mettre fin à notre séparation.

Ah! Ça y est. Ran est rentrée. Je lui dis de ne pas se donner la peine de faire le dîner.  
"On mange dehors ce soir!"

Elle me regarde surprise. Ce n'est pourtant pas si rare que je l'emmène manger dehors non? Mais son petit sourire satisfait, et la lueur dans ses yeux me font vite comprendre que ma fille est contente, fière de me voir de si bonne humeur. Elle acquiesce, et court se changer.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le mioche. Avec de la chance il ne devrait pas trop tarder. On est jeudi, et ses camarades de classe doivent probablement rentrer tôt eux aussi.  
Quel restaurant choisir? Et si on prenait un taxi pour voir le nouveau restaurant dans le quartier de Tibuya? La carte avait l'air pas trop chère, et d'après ce que m'en a dit mon client de cet après-midi, la nourriture y est excellente...

_Ah, Conan. Ce parasite venu de nul part...  
Il m'agace la plupart du temps, avec son air trop innocent et ses questions bizarres.  
Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, en général il est assez sage même.  
Il est juste trop curieux, et j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il marche sur mes plates-bandes...  
_

Le dîner est excellent, la nourriture est bonne et l'ambiance ne fait qu'ajouter à ma joie de vivre. Ran me parle de sa journée, de Sonoko, d'un film qu'elle aimerait bien aller voir au cinéma. Je lui parle de ma réussite de la journée, de mes plans pour l'avenir. Le mioche, comme d'habitude, se réveille dés que l'on parle d'une enquête, et je le vois sourire en coin quand je termine mon récit. Pour une fois il ne trouve rien à redire, et j'en suis bien soulagé.

Malheureusement, la soirée se trouve interrompue par une nouvelle affaire. Ma réputation de Mouri le Maudit n'est plus à refaire non plus. On se retrouve de nouveau devant un cadavre. L'un des convives du restaurant s'est écroulé parterre, crachant du sang. Il ne bouge plus, ses yeux fixent le vide. La mort ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de les fermer. Après avoir tâté le pouls du malheureux pour m'assurer qu'il est vraiment trop tard, j'hausse la voix parmi les cris des autres clients.

Le silence se fait, on m'écoute.

_Que personne ne bouge!  
Personne ne doit sortir du restaurant avant l'arrivé des forces de police!  
Que quelqu'un les appelle, et fissa! _

Cela me rappelle mes journées entant qu'officier de police.  
J'irradie d'autorité, et les gens me regardent avec un mélange de crainte, d'espoir et de curiosité. Un des serveurs s'exécute, indiquant à un collègue qu'il faut verrouiller les portes, tandis qu'il sort son mobile. Le pauvre jeune homme est blanc comme un linge. Cela doit bien être la première fois qu'il voit un incident de la sorte. Je l'assoie à notre table, lui offrant mon verre de vin pour l'aider à se calmer.

Après, je me tourne de nouveau vers le mort, prêt à commencer mon enquête.

... Le môme m'a déjà devancé.

Je lui cogne la tête. Il faut toujours lui rappeler sa place à ce gamin. Insupportable. Qu'il me laisse faire mon travail, diantre!

Mais tandis que j'examine le corps, la table et les convives, au fond de ma tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Mouri l'Endormi, contrairement à moi, semble si prêt à demander l'aide du gosse... Il me semble bien avoir entendu les gens dire comme quoi Conan m'aide pendant mon show. Je ne peux pas nier le fait que souvent il attire mon attention sur un détail significatif ou deux, mais de là à le demander de vérifier quelque chose, servir de cobaye ou piéger le coupable...

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce mystère là. N'est-ce pas à cause de ce genre de distractions que tu fais toujours fausse route, mon gros nigaud? Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû boire autant de vin, maintenant que j'y pense...  
Tant pis, la mort n'attend pas, ne faisons pas attendre la justice...

_Le temps du réveil, quand il vient, est plein d'appréhensions...  
Que s'est-il passé pendant que je dormais?  
Est-ce que le meurtrier a tenté de s'enfuir?   
A-t-il tenté de s'en prendre à moi ou mes proches?  
Et si c'était la personne que j'aurai préféré soit innocente?  
Mais tout cela n'est rien comparé au soulagement...  
Oui, le soulagement de se réveiller après avoir de nouveau accompli l'impossible._

Et mince.

C'est encore arrivé. A peine ai-je commencé à sentir l'adrénaline dans mon système indiquant que je commence enfin à réfléchir comme il faut, un picotement arrive et vlan! je m'endors.

Un petit soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, mais je reste immobile. J'ai envie de faire semblant encore un peu, j'ai envie de continuer de rêver que je suis encore ce grand détective de génie, celui qui résout les crimes les plus tordus dans une sorte de transe...

Celui qui parle à cet instant même.

C'est à peine si je parviens à m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux en panique pour me retourner. Je sers le poing, celui caché dans la poche de ma veste, dieu merci. Je reste immobile, je tente de maintenir une respiration calme... Si on m'avait dit que c'était aussi difficile de jouer les endormis...

Je tends l'oreille.

Oui, c'est bien ma voix. Cela me fait bizarre de l'entendre comme ça, mais ayant visionné nombre de fois les rapports télévisés de mes exploits, j'ai appris à reconnaître ces tons graveleux qui me sont propres.

Quant à la façon de parler...

J'entends ma voix dire quelque chose... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurai formulé la phrase différemment, que je n'aurai pas employé ce terme-là, et c'est quoi déjà ce truc-machin chose dont je-... il parle?

Oui. Il s'agit bien de la voix de Mouri l'endormi que j'entends. Ce personnage énigmatique qui ne m'est jamais apparu auparavant. Je reconnais sa joyeuse innocence si invitante et perturbant à la fois, sa confiance en lui inébranlable. Sa logique est sans faille, son explication simple et claire...  
La vérité qu'il pointe du doigt se trouve irrémédiablement mise à nue.

Une sensation horrible est entrain de naître au fond de mon estomac, tandis que mon cerveau, lui, mets à nu une autre vérité qui me semble terrifiante.

C'est le moment fatidique que j'attendais depuis la naissance du "Mouri l'endormi." La révélation qui aurait du me faire sauter de joie, mais à la place...

A la place, je me sens mal.

Toutes mes illusions, tous mes rêves, fantasmes, et mes théories concernant ce que j'avais cru jusqu'à maintenant était un cadeau du ciel se brisent en mille morceaux.  
Ce "Mouri l'endormi," contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, ce n'est pas moi. Cela n'a jamais été moi. Je ne suis qu'un visage, une marionnette derrière lequel il se cache.

Et ça y est...

Bien trop vite le show est terminé...

Bon sang faîtes que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar!

Mais non, je ne rêve pas. L'inspecteur Maigret vient me secouer, je fais mine de ne me réveiller qu'à son injonction...

C'est difficile de faire mine de se réjouir de sa dernière victoire quand on sait que ce n'est pas vraiment la sienne, qu'il n'y a aucun doute. Je fais de mon mieux, je me vante, je ris... J'évite consciemment toute référence à "ma" déduction, je fais mine de m'étonner quand on m'indique la réelle identité du meurtrier, mais, comme je l'ai fais cent fois par le passé, je mets vite ma surprise de côté pour simplement acquiescer...

Lorsque enfin les journalistes et autres admirateurs se détournent de moi, lorsque enfin je me sens assez ignoré pour pouvoir agir sans attirer de soupçons, je retourne vers l'endroit où je m'étais assoupi, l'endroit où Mouri l'endormi a sévit...

Je regarde la chaise de prés, j'observe le sol, le mur derrière... Rien, pas une trace...  
Pourtant j'étais sur que la voix venait de derrière m-...

J'enlève quelque chose de ma nuque. J'y avais mis la main pour me la masser comme d'habitude...  
Ce que je tiens dans mes doigts... Un autocollant?

Pfft... Encore une fausse piste... J'ai dû rêver. J'ai bu trop d'alcool, mon imagination est trop active...

Je m'apprête à jeter l'autocollant parterre, mais une part de moi m'en empêche...

"Attends..."   
Je regarde l'autocollant de plus prêt. Ce n'est pas parce que cela a l'air insignifiant qu'il faut l'ignorer n'est-ce pas? C'est bien ce qu'avait dit "_Mouri l'Endormi_" dans sa dernière apparition, non? C'est probablement parce que je n'avais pas la patience pour regarder les choses insignifiantes de plus prés que j'ai pu être un si piètre détective par le passé...

A bien y regarder, cet autocollant... On dirait bien un haut-parleur miniature.

Zut.   
Je suis obligé de dissimuler rapidement l'objet au fond de ma poche. Ran et le môme sont là, ils semblent pressés de rentrer. Surtout le môme tiens... Bizarre.

Je secoue la tête, tentant d'oublier momentanément mes soucis.

N'empêche, ce "Mouri l'Endormi"... Si c'est vraiment un haut-parleur miniature, il a de sacrés gadgets à sa portée...  
...Mais dans quel but?

_Quand j'étais enfant, j'adorais les histoires avec un héros qui combattait le mal.  
Je m'identifiais à ces jeunes rebelles, seuls à s'y connaître suffisamment pour sauver le monde.  
Personne ne leur disait qu'il fallait étudier, se construire des connaissances illimitées, au contraire.  
Pour moi, être détective à l'époque, c'était avoir de l'élégance et du flair.  
On n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin...  
Peut-être que je me trompais._

Il m'a fallu plus d'une semaine avant de retrouver un autre indice sur mon "_autre moi_."  
Oh, il est bien réapparu par la suite... Un mystère n'attend pas que le précédent soit résolu avant d'arriver sur le pas de ta porte, pour sonner avec insistance.  
Trop d'insistance... C'était sans arrêt, pas de repos...

Mais il est bigrement prudent ce Mouri l'endormi. Il n'apparaît pas pour un rien, et quand il apparaît, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle "Mouri l'Endormi" !

J'ai bien cherché d'autres indices, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est d'autres haut-parleurs auto-collants, et une ou deux petites aiguilles dans ma nuque... Des aiguilles que je soupçonne d'être à l'origine de mes crises de sommeils... Me demandait bien ce que c'était qui craquait quand je me massais la nuque toutes ces fois passées...

Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'étonne encore plus...

J'avais dit à Ran et Conan que je rentrerai tard ce soir, cependant un imprévu me permit de rentrer plus tôt. L'appartement était vide. N'ayant pas envie de faire grand chose (et surtout pas d'humeur à ouvrir l'agence) je suis allé dans ma chambre faire une sieste, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi la veille.

Cependant, quand je me suis allongé sur mon lit, mes yeux remarquèrent quelque chose... Quelque chose parmi les affaires de Conan. Oui, ça devait être ses affaires, vu qu'il partage la chambre avec moi la nuit, et que je n'ai rien à moi qui y ressemble, et ça ne peut être à Ran...

Je me suis levé pour inspecter le paquet qui avait attiré mon regard. Dedans j'ai trouvé des autocollants, mais pas n'importe lesquels... Des autocollants avec des hauts-parleurs miniatures, d'autres avec des petits bouts de métal ressemblant fort bien à des micro-émetteurs... Il y avait aussi un petit paquet contenant des aiguilles hypodermiques... Oui, c'était bien comme ça qu'on les appelait. Une petite fiole à côté était marquée "somnifère."

Mais comment être sûr qu'ils étaient bien à Conan, et non un indice volontairement laissé par "Mouri l'endormi" pour m'induire en erreur?

Difficile de croire qu'ils n'étaient pas au mioche pourtant. Ils étaient cachés au fond de sa trousse à toilette, qu'e j'avais renversé par accident en entrant dans la pièce.

... Il n'y a pas trente-six façons d'en être sur. Il me faudrait demander à la personne concernée.

Je descend les marches pour entrer dans l'agence, mais m'arrête en entendant des pas dans l'escalier en dessous...  
Bon sang, faites que ce ne soit pas un client venu me voir!

Je me cache, tout en tendant l'oreille. J'entends le tintement de clés, et la porte qui s'ouvre, accompagné de la voix du môme, annonçant son retour. J'attends quelques instants, puis je descends.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ne me sent pas le courage de lui faire face à ce gamin. Je me sent de plus en plus ridicule, à la pensée que je puisse soupçonner un enfant d'être capable de raisonner comme un vrai limier.

Mais cette pensée ne subsiste pas longtemps lorsque j'entend, faiblement, au travers de la porte de l'agence sa voix.

"On dirait bien que ni le vieux ni Ran sont à la maison. Bien."

Bien? Comment ça bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ce mioche?

Et puis soudain sa voix est remplacée par une autre... Une voix dans laquelle j'entends sans m'y tromper la même arrogance que dans celle de mon alter-ego. Une voix qui m'est familière aussi, même si cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendue. La voix d'un des amis les plus chers à ma fille, la voix d'un des seuls détectives à me faire bouillir le sang de jalousie et d'impuissance.

La voix de Shinichi Kudo.

J'entrouvre délicatement la porte. Il n'y a que Conan dans la pièce. Il est au téléphone, mais je n'entends pas la voix de l'interlocuteur... D'ailleurs, la voix de Shinichi m'a dit qui était à l'autre bout du fil... Ma fille, Ran.

Mais comment est-ce possible?  
C'est alors que je le remarque... Son nœud papillon. Le môme parle dans le nœud papillon qu'il a placé entre sa bouche et le téléphone.  
J'avais toujours cru que les manettes bizarres derrière était une sorte de jeu qu'avait créé le professeur Agasa. Visiblement, j'avais eu tort de croire que c'était aussi innocent que ça. Cela doit être grâce à cet objet qu'il imite ma voix, et celle de Kudo.

Et comment ose-t-il! Se faire passer pour Kudo, sachant pertinemment quels sont les sentiments de Ran envers son camarade d'enfance. C'est à peine si je me retiens d'entrer dans la pièce l'interrompre et lui flanquer une raclée!

Mais pour un enfant qui semble être entrain de mener quelqu'un par le bout du nez, il semble si triste...  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
Et pourquoi appelle-t-il Ran en se faisant passer pour Kudo? Pourquoi se sert-il de moi pour résoudre des enquêtes comme Kudo l'aurait fait?

Il raccroche. Je me prépare à rentrer dans la pièce, mais il semble appeler une autre personne.  
Une part de moi espère qu'il s'agit du véritable "Mouri l'Endormi," que Conan n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfant innocent, servant les noirs desseins de cet illustre inconnu.

"-Allô, Professeur? C'est moi, Shinichi.  
-... Oui, en fait... Je crois bien que j'ai retrouvé leur trace. Oui, à ceux qui m'ont rajeuni...  
- Avec votre aide, je pense qu'il est possible qu'on leur choppe enfin la formule, et qu'on puisse trouver une preuve pour les coincer.  
-... Oui. Haibara est en bas de chez Ran. Si tout ce passe bien, je vais enfin pouvoir redevenir moi-même professeur!  
- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il me faut prendre des précautions. Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'ils tuent Ran et son père à cause de moi.  
- Euh oui... Si vous pouviez venir nous chercher dans votre voiture? Je vous expliquerai tout en chemin."

_"C'est moi, Shinichi."_

... Impossible...

Me rendant compte que le mioche s'apprête à ressortir de l'agence, je m'enfuis vers l'étage du haut, me répétant dans ma tête cette phrase si futile. "Je n'y crois pas."

Mais pourtant, je ne peux plus le nier. Conan n'est pas un enfant ordinaire.

Maintenant, c'est un tout autre mystère qui monopolise mon attention. Cela fait bien cinq heures que le môme est parti avec le professeur. Ran est rentrée, elle s'inquiète...

Que dire, que faire? Normalement le gamin aurait déjà appelé pour prévenir de son retard ou dire qu'il dort chez le professeur ce soir.

Je crains le pire. Je ne parviens pas à oublier ses mots de cet après-midi.

_"Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il me faut prendre des précautions..."_

Que faire? Que ferait le grand détective Mouri l'Endormi dans cette situation?

Mais surtout...

_... Que dois-je dire à Ran?_

**FIN**

**Note: **_Fiction écrite aprés avoir fait un fanart qu'a eu le malheur de m'inspirer. Voir profile pour lien image. J'espere que vous avez eu une bonne lecture?_


End file.
